Always There
by Purple Ice Queen
Summary: Fionna Mertins is a suicidal teen. Orphaned at an early age, Her older sister Cake tried her best to take care of her. Cake is constantly abused by her many boyfriends. Their poverty worsens every day and every one at Fionna's school knows about her home problems which subject her to bullying. She sees killing herself as the only escape. But will a certain bad boy change that...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. New Story from PIQ, huh. This is an AU fanfic. I guarantee you will fall in love with it. I know I have. If I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter, Ill continue.**

Misery

Fionna Mertins lay on her back in the dark, listening to the sounds of her sister screaming. The hard pinewood floors were cold, but that was not what sent shivers down her spine. It was Cake Mertins screams and cries which traveled from the floor below and rang in Fionna's ears.

Why wouldn't her sister just leave him.

Then again, she had tried, but HE had threatened her.

Fionna wanted to kick his buns like the tough girl she was, but Cake had told her to always lock up safely in her room.

"I'll take care of my own problems, baby.", She had said, "I don't want you to get hurt. You have enough problems already."

It was too much for Fionna to just lay there and do nothing while her sister got beat senseless by some worthless son of a bleebob!

She was so engulfed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the silence. The creaking of the stairs was all that could be heard. Fionna remained as still as possible.

She jumped at the loud knocks that pounded on her door.

Thinking it was her sister, Fionna sprang to her feet then anxiously swung the door open.

She gasped then attempted to shut the door again but the stronger body on the other side pushed it with force, sending her on the ground.

A tall muscular dark skinned man towered above the helpless blonde.

"Hello Fionna. I haven't seen YOU in a while.", His voice was mischievous and he raked his eyes over her 16 year old body.

She slowly climbed to her feet then backed away.

"L-l-leave me alone! L-l-eave me alone, you sick freak!"

His mischievous expression turned to one of pure hatred and anger.

"Shut up!"

He punched her across the face with his heavy, hairy fists, knocking the wind out of her.

She gasped as he kicked her in the side then in her back.

She lay on the ground, curled up in a ball sobbing softly.

This is why she had always wanted to kill herself. Her life was a mess.

For one brief moment, she thought of letting him kill her. Then she thought of her sister, who had been through so much.

Fionna would kick his buns. Not for herself but for Cake.

With all of the energy she could muster, she stood on her feet, shaking as she did so.

The evil man grinned.

"So we think we're bad, don't we. This'll fix ya!"

He threw a punch which she easily dodged, then returned the gesture, coming out successful.

While he was still stunned, she landed one on his cheek and in his stomach then kicked him in the chest.

Once he was on the ground, she kicked him over and over in the temple of his forehead.

Rage surged through her body but with every kick and every punch it slowly went away.

Satisfied, she stared at the bloody man that lay on her carpet and spit on his shirt.

"Rot in hell"

She was so caught up in the glory of the moment that she had forgotten about her sister.

She raced down the stairs to find her sister slumped over the couch, in almost the same condition as her boyfriend.

She wailed over her sisters body until she realized crying wouldn't solve anything. She raced over to the telephone which was on the table beside the television.

She called the police and and ambulance then cleaned up her sister while she waited.

Five minutes later, the ambulance and the police had arrived and Cake and her boyfriend were loaded into it.

Fionna went with the police to the police station to answer some questions. She didn't object or complain. She was just glad the nightmare was almost over.

**Omg. Please tell me if you want me to continue. I put so much effort into it. Please review and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my Glob, you guys. Your reviews mean so much to me. Thanks for the constructive criticism. Sorry, but I couldn't resist. I had to update.

Pain

It had been 2 weeks, and the Cake was released from the hospital in good condition. The doctors had told Fionna that her sister might be a little sore for a while, so to keep her off her feet for awhile so she could completely recover.

Fionna struggled to maintain their small household. She had to do the laundry, the cooking, the cleaning, the grocery shopping and on top of all that, juggle school and a job. No wonder she was so exhausted.

And everyone had begun to notice.

Fionna jotted notes in her notebook, struggling to keep awake. She had tried splashing her face with water between each period, but that hadn't worked out. She had tried constantly thinking about random stuff, but that hadn't worked out either.

The more her Chemistry Teacher spoke, the drowsier she would become. Soon she was in her usual dream about her being a heroine in a strange land. She was the only human and all of her friends were either creatures or Royalty.

She was awakened by a loud tapping on her desk.

"Miss Mertins!". Mr. Petricov's voice rang through the silent atmosphere. "The classroom is not a place for sleep. If you desire sleep so much, I can send you HOME!"

Fionna sat up in her seat and apologized profusely for her bad conduct.

She would keep awake for the rest of the class, no matter if it killed her.

Yet, it felt like it was. The rest of the day dragged on slowly. Her body was under a lot of stress. She knew she would cave at any second.

The final bell rang, and despite her weariness, she ran out of the double doors of Arman Aston High. (Aah)

She sank down on a bench under an Oak tree in the school yard. She felt lonely for a while, until her best friend came running up to her.

Gylroy Gumball. Football Jock and Student Body President. One of the most desired seniors in AAH. Many girls found his heavy use of pink in clothing quite attractive.

"Fionna! Just the gal I was looking for"

He said as he jogged up to her.

"Hey Gummy."

She held an unreadable expression. Having been her friend from as long as he could rem, he knew Fionna Mertins well enough to know when she was going through her usual depressions.

Gumball placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Fionna knew that she just needed someone to talk to, and there was no better person to do so with than Gumball.

She sniffed and sobbed as she relayed the events of the terrible night. She told him how jacked up her sister was because of the terrible man and how she had everything to deal with by herself.

"Glob, Gumball. I don't know what I have to live for! I haven't been happy since both our parents died 10 years ago. Sometimes I think..."

She paused to blow her nose in the tissue Gumball had given her.

"...that the only keeping me from them is a cut to the wrist or a piece of coiled rope or jumping of a building o-o-or...! Oh Glob. What's wrong with me?!"

Gumball gently patted her back while she cried into his favorite pink shirt, soiling it with her tears.

He whispered into her ear.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Fionna. You're just going through some really tough times is all. I will always be there to help you get through it. I promise."

Fionna looked into his eyes.

"Thanks Gummy. I really needed that."

She kissed him on the cheeks, which immediately turned red.

Suddenly, an familiar unpleasant voice broke the silence.

Melody cackled.

"Oh, Gylroy. Your still hanging with that chick. Come on, Gumball. Come take a ride on this rollercoaster."

She gestured to her slim, shapely body.

She glared at Fionna.

"At least I don't have issues like little Miss Depressed over here. You need a girl who won't weigh you down with her problems. You need someone pretty and smart and loads of fun, and trust me, she's not it!"

Fionna was a tough chick. But Melody had attacked her in her most vulnerable state. Fionna sprung to her feet, sobbing once again, then raced down the street.

She didn't care where she was going. She needed to get away from all this madness.

She ran for a really long time, only stopping to take her trusty knife from her green backpack.

She sat a the edge of the nearby cliff, over looking the valley below.

She breathed a sigh of relief, the sharp knife only inches away from her wrist.

**Omg, you guys. I'm really trying my best. There was a two week time skip. I started strong and I'm gonna keep it that way. Please review. Thanks for the tremendous amount of support. Love y'all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review, follow and favorite. Fiolee coming soon. These are serious topics I'm addressing so it may take time to get it right.**

Anxiety

It was almost 6pm and Cake had become concerned for Fionna's safety.

"This is so unlike her, to stay out late.", She told her friend over the phone.

_"You should go look for her. You know she has a problem..."_

"Glob, girl right. I don't want nothing happenin' to ma baby! Meet me in front of their school."

_"Ok, Girl!"_

Megan Smith met Cake at the designated area then they walked briskly down the street which led to the woods.

Megan broke the silence.

"What makes ya think she went this way?"

"I know Fionna, she always likes to be secluded. But I never leave her alone on account of her depression. I'm afraid she'll do something terrible to herself!"

Megan was thoughtful. "Had she ever attempted to before?"

Cake frowned. "Not that I know of..."

Soon they were walking through the dimly lit woods. Creatures could be heard scurrying away from the strange people who intruded their habitat.

Megan began to speak. "Hey, do you know..."

"Shhh!", Cake cut her off.

They could here the sound of someone crying.

Cake grew tense. "That sounds like Fionna!"

Cake began to run through the woods, ignoring the branches that scratched and cut her face.

"I'm coming babycakes!"

Cake pushed herself through the last clump of bushes and stepped into the clearing on the cliff. What she saw was enough to make her faint.

She ran over to Fionna, who was holding on to her wrist. Blood poured from it like a waterfall and it was obvious by the way Fionna held it, she wanted to squeeze as much blood out of it as possible.

"Fionna, What in Glob's name are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself? Are you trying to kill me?"

Megan had just made in to the cliff and shrieked at the sight of Fionna wrist.

Megan ran over to Fionna and took her by the shoulders.

"Cake, we have to get her to the hospital."

Cake frowned. "We'll get her to a hospital, all right. A SPECIAL hospital."

Knowing what her best friend had in mind, Megan shook her head.

"Nuh uh, girl. You can't take her to that nuthouse!"

"It's for her own good. Maybe the doctors can cure her of whatever she's feeling."

Cake waved her hand in dismissal and dragged Fionna back through the woods and towards the car.

They drove in silence until they reached The Pen Ward Hospital of Psychology.

Cake helped Fionna out of the mini-van.

"Cake, please don't do this. You don't understand! No one will EVER understand. You didn't even try to!"

"We are not having this conversation! Your bleeding!"

Cake literally dragged Fionna through the doors where a nurse took over from there.

While Fionna was away, Cake was ranting to Megan about the stupid decisions she made sometimes.

Megan was angry.

"Cake, your being insensitive! She's right. You never even try to understand her pain. You don't try to talk to her about it! Your too busy getting your buns busted up by some worthless nigga of the streets! Depression isn't something you can just cure. It takes time and patience, girl. Being in an environment such as this one will only make her situation worse. Now I suggest you speak with a psychiatrist and get her out of here as soon as possible."

Cake sighed but said nothing to the tall, black haired girl sitting beside her. She went into the room then returned with Fionna, who was bandaged and feeling better.

As they walked down the hallway towards the door, Fionna spotted something that made her want to die all over again.

Luke Steven Perry.

L.S.P.

The biggest gossip in the whole school.

And there was no doubt he would tell everyone about her little incident...

**Please review. The box is right there. Do it. Do it. Review. Please. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS for the support guys. I love reviews. I enjoy writing this as much as you enjoy reading it and the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Special thanks to snake-eaterpatroit7 for the constructive criticism. Lol. Introduction of Marshall Lee is in this chapter. And trust me, it's not gonna get all lovey dovey for a while...**

Bullying

"Hey look Everyone! It's FIONNA."

The way he said her name made her afraid.

The purple shirted boy waltzed over to Fionna. He grabbed her wrist then held it up for everyone in the hallway to see.

"Oh, what's this Fionna?"

"Fudge you, Brad. Let me go!"

She wrenched her wrist from his hand. Pain shot from her wrist and straight up through her arm.

Brad grinned." Fionna, we're your friends! Please tell us what happened? We'd simply LOVE to know!"

"Leave me alone, Brad."

Brad scowled at her. "Someone didn't take their medication this morning."

"What are you talking about!?", She asked, immediately wishing she hadn't.

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you at the Psychology Hospitalospital yesterday."

He turned to the crowd of amused onlookers. "We all know what that means?"

"Fionna's finally lost it!", They shouted in unison, laughing as they did so.

"Leave me alone!", Fionna shrieked, as she could do nothing else.

Melody smirked. "You heard the mental freak."

And with that, everyone left Fionna alone in the middle of the hallway, bawling.

She banged her head continuously on the lockers until Ms. Grof, the guidance councillor, dragged the poor teen into her office.

Ms. Grof's office was small, but that was what made it cozy.

She watched Fionna cry for a while, then walked over to comfort the blonde. She pulled Fionna's slim yet shapely body into a hug.

It took 5 whole minutes till Fionna got a hold of herself.

Ms. Grof sat Fionna down then moved to her chair on the other side of the table.

She smiled. "First of all, you have to stop this crying business, Fionna. It's really not like you to cry. What's happening?"

Betty wanted nothing more than for Fionna to confide in her. Fionna stared ahead of her, blankly, for a while.

"It's nothing. They were teasing me, is all. That's pretty normal for high schoolers."

Betty frowned. "Fionna, I know you. No amount of teasing or nasty comments could make a badass like you cry."

Despite the situation, Fionna laughed at the fact that a teacher such as herself would use that term.

"I know. Just, a lot has been going on lately and I'm trying to deal with it. You don't have to worry."

"Oh, but I do. I can tell your suffering from depression. GG told me all about your problems."

Fionna was shocked.

"He did what?!"

"Relax Fionna. He only came to me for advice on how to deal with a friend, so I asked him what was the friend's problem so he told me a little about your situation. But I want to know more so that I can help you."

Fionna was getting a bit peeved.

"No one can help me. Not even you, Miss Grof. These scars run deep both inside and out."

Fionna held up her bandaged wrist, which Betty gasped upon seeing. Clearly she hadn't noticed it before.

"Good day, Miss Grof." Fionna stepped outside into the hallway.

Betty quickly followed. "Fionna, wait!"

But it was too late. Fionna jogged down the hallway, her head lowered and tears in her big blue eyes.

Soon, the bell rang to signal Lunch.

Students came pouring out of every classroom and Fionna braced herself for the chorus of insults that would come from the crowd.

However, it never did.

Everyone was too busy buzzing about some new kid who was in one of the most famous bands in the state and was supposedly HOT.

Fionna scoffed, but was happy to have everyone distracted from her life problems.

She walked to the cafeteria in silence listening to the sounds of everyone talking about some dude named, "Marshall Lee Abadeer"

Just as she had almost reached the cafeteria, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey " The mysterious boy smirked. "I'm Marshall Lee. And what might your pretty little name be?"

Fionna ignored the boy and continued into the cafeteria.

Marshall Lee seemed to hover before her. His dark long shaggy bangs covered his eyes.

"Hey, I know I'm know I'm awesome but you don't have to ignore me. I know you think I'm sexy and all and I think your a cute little bunny."

"The only thing awesome about you is that your huge ego hasn't crushed you yet."

A series of Ooo's could be heard from all over the cafeteria.

Marshall Lee looked angry.

"Ugh. What's your problem, bunny."

Fionna looked at him as if he were vomit.

"You're my problem, so fudge off, you jerk!"

She turned to walk away when his voice caught her ear.

"What a Bitch."

Fionna spun around, her temper raging like a bull.

"What did you just call me?"

Marshall Lee, being a bad little boy, never backed down from a fight. He got up in her space-biz.

"I said, WHAT A BITCH."

Fionna swore under her breath.

Crybaby Fionna was gone.

The Old Fionna came back.

Ready to kick some bad boy ass!

**Lol. Please review. Review. Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lol. Thanks for you guys support. It means so much to me!**

Marshall

" It's not too late to save your butt, dude. Apologize for what you said!"

Marshall Lee let out an evil laugh.

" No way, girl. I never back down from a fight. So bring it on BUNNY!"

There were now surrounded by anxious students who watched them intently.

Marshall Lee was a bit reluctant at first, but swung after Fionna.

Fionna ducked, dodging it with ease.

She smirked.

"Is that all you got, Girly!"

Now Marshall Lee was angry. Instead of swinging after the girl like she had expected, he tackled her to the floor.

Soon they were eye to eye and chest to chest. Neither did anything for a while except breathe heavily.

Fionna remained still for 5 more seconds before kneeing him in the groin.

"Ahhh! Ma Boingloings!"

Everyone laughed loudly at the hurting Marshall Lee who was rolling on the floor, his hands between his legs.

A flame headed boy with a Mohawk came over and helped Marshall up.

Suddenly, all the onlookers scattered as Mrs. Princess, the principal of AAH, pranced over to Fionna and Marshall.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Fionna and Marshall Lee stared daggers at each other until Fionna finally spoke.

"Well, Mrs Princess, Marshall Lee Abadeer here called me a "Bitch" just because I was annoyed by his flirting.", Fionna said as she watched the tall, handsome boy brush dust from his red plaid shirt.

Mrs Princess turned to Marshall Lee.

"Is this true?"

"N-n... Yes. Yes, It's true."

Marshall Lee gave up. He knew he couldn't lie as he would get himself into even deeper boom boom.

"Detention. Both of you."

"What?", they screamed in unison.

"Well, Miss Mertins, **you** did fight this boy, so you are just as foolish as he is."

Fionna stared at the slim, glasses-faced woman, in a red dress waaay too short for her.

"Fine", they said, accepting a detention slip then walking to their classes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~.

It probably didn't help that they both had the same classes for the rest of the day. They would occasionally glance at each other, shooting hatred through their balls.

But when Mrs Smith assigned lab partners, they were both in for an unpleasant surprise.

Glyroy Gumball sat in his usual seat at the front of the class. He had been in the middle of taking some notes when Fionna and the new kid walked through the door, both looking like a bus had run them over.

After being interrogated by the teacher, Marshall made his way to the back of the class and Fionna went to her seat beside. Gumball.

Noticing her detention slip, he asked her what had happened.

"Me and Marshy over there got into a fight", she gestured towards the angry Marshall Lee.

Gylroy was concerned for his beautiful friend. "Fionna, please just stay away from him. I heard the guy's bad news."

Fionna chuckled weakly.

"Not much chance of that happening. We got placed on detention together."

She smiled again.

Gumball didn't know what had disturbed him the most.

The fact that the two would be in a room together by themselves(cuz everyone knew the teacher who supervised detention usually just wandered off to the teacher lounge).

Or the fact that for the first time in years, she had actually smiled.

...

The ticking of the clock was all that could be heard.

Marshall Lee and Fionna sat in the empty classroom in silence.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she was singing.

_What am I to you?_

_ Am I your joke your knight or your brother_

_What am I to you?_

_ Do you look down on me because I'm younger_

_Do you-_

She was suddenly cut off by Marshall Lee.

" Nice voice, bunny"

"Pffffft!"

The last thing she had expected was a compliment from the boy who seemed to hate her so much.

"Look, I know we got off wrong foot but I'm not used to girls rejecting me. Most girls adore me, worship me even."

Fionna turned to look at him.

"Well,", she said, icily," I'm not "most girls". I'm Fionna Mertins, the girl who doesn't take crap from anyone. Especially not from the likes of you! Glob! I can't believe I didn't just ignore you when I had the chance. My sister is going to kill me because of you!"

Marshall smirked.

" What's the problem? I thought you wanted to die!"

Fionna flinched then sniffed, fighting back tears. She wouldn't cry, especially not in front of him.

She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Marshall Lee, realizing he had struck a nerve, got up and ran towards the girl.

"Glob, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it!"

"Leave me alone, you jerk."

Marshall Lee was panicking. He had never hurt a girl in his life! Now he had hurt this one both physically and emotionally.

He didn't know what else to do.

So he hugged her.

Surprisingly, she didn't fight back.

She just sat there crying into his shoulder. He just stood there, wanting nothing more than to comfort her...


	6. Chapter 6

**LOL. OMG I love your reviews guys. Thanks so much.**

Annoying

"Fionna, honey! Could you come down here for a lil' bit!", Cake shouted up the stairs.

" Gimme a sec'!", came Fionna's muffled reply.

After a few minutes of waiting, Fionna finally came down the stairs in her skinny blue jeans, red sneakers and a matching plain T-shirt.

Cake led Fionna into their small, crowded kitchen.

Cake smiled. "Have a seat."

Fionna was nervous because whenever Cake did that, she always had some bad news.

She sat across from the curious blonde then took her by the hands and looked into her big blue eyes.

" You know baby, life is full of obstacles, ones which we trip ova' but we've got to pick ourselves back up. And you know, sometimes we don't know how long it will take us to get back up, but for no matter how long..."

"Get to the point Cake!", she snapped.

Cake resumed. "Ok. Ok. I sorta... lost my job today."

Fionna had seen this coming. Ever since the "boyfriend incident", her sister just hasn't been the same. It must have affected her work too.

Fionna buried her face in her palm.

Cake squeezed her hands. "It's Ok, babycakes! Ill find another job. A better one!"

Fionna wasn't sure about Cake's words.

Fionna stared into outer space. "So, how will we pay all the bills and buy food?"

"Oh, baby! Your YOUNG! You shouldn't be worrying about these things."

"Well so are you Cake. Glob, your only 23! You should be out there enjoying your youth. Not being tied down by a burden like me!"

Cake shot up from out of her seat.

"Baby, you are not a burden! Your my sister. The best thing that's ever happened to me since the day mom and dad adopted you. Don't you ever say that!"

Cake looked like she was about to cry. Fionna stared into her deep brown eyes.

She stood up and walked over to Cake.

Together, they sat on the beat-up old couch and cried on each other's shoulder.

Cake stopped crying then held the shaking Fionna to her chest.

"We'll get through this.", she whispered, as she stroked Fionna's back.

...

I just need to get through another week, Fionna thought to herself.

She walked down the hallway towards the library.

Her backpack was becoming a bit worn and was starting to rip at the seams, so in order to make it last a bit longer, she carried the heavy textbooks in her hands.

She gripped them to her chest then walked uneasily towards the library. Suddenly, Melody came strutting down the hallway as if she had owned it, then mercilessly bumped Fionna with her shoulder. Fionna's books went crashing to the ground. Students began to laugh at her and watched as she desperately tried to pick up the books from off the ground.

She groaned as a certain boy in a blue plaid shirt and matching pair of converses stooped down and helped her pick up the books.

His eyes pierced hers.

"Hey. Haven't seen you in a while.", he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah.", was all Fionna said.

She gathered up the last of the books then stood up straight.

"Thanks for the help but I gotta go to class."

With that, she walked briskly down the hallway. Marshall Lee followed.

"Wait a minute, don't you wanna hang out? Talk for a while?"

Fionna frowned. " Why aren't you with your popular friends? Why are you even talking to me?!"

She picked up her pace but Marshall did the same.

"Those guys were kinda cramping my style."

Fionna relaxed a little. "And what exactly IS your style?"

Marshall smirked. "I like shy, cute little bunnies like you!"

He flicked an ear on her white bunny headband.

Fionna shook her head. "No."

Marshall was confused. "No what?"

"No. I don't need your pity, man. Your just one of those guys who will do anything for teir 15. My sister warned me about guys like you."

Marshall Lee was offended.

"I'm not that kind of guy, missy! Your judgin' me all wrong!"

"Well even if your not, I still know you don't wanna be my friend."

Marshall blinked. "Who says I don't?", he said, but Fionna had already disappeared.

...

Fionna plopped down at her seat in the farthest end of the cafeteria. She was so busy poking at her food, that she hadn't noticed Marshall Lee sitting across from her.

She looked up. "Glob! Your like a stalker or something!"

Marshall smirked. "A cute one." Marshall Lee wiggled his eyebrows.

Fionna almost smiled but caught herself just in time.

Marshall stared at her instantly.

"Look it's obvious I'm not gonna leave you alone until you say you'll be my friend."

Fionna stared at the boy.

"I don't think so."

Marshall Lee looked worried. "Why not?"

"Because all the friends I've ever had either secretly hated me or stabbed me in the back. Well, everyone except Gumball."

"Speak of the devil..."

Fionna wondered what Marshall Lee was talking about, but followed his gaze towards the pin tall, pink muscular boy who was headed towards the table.

Marshall Lee slowly got up.

"Ugh! I can't stand to be on the same place as Gumwad. Is it a deal?"

Fionna pondered this for a few seconds.

"It's a deal.", she said slowly, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

**Lol. Please review. Follow. Favorite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOL. Thank you for your support.**

It was Tuesday. Fionna sat her usual table feeling slightly less depressed than she usually did. The atmosphere seemed different and the food actually wasn't that bad. Plus, she had found an interesting mystery novel at the library.

She was so into her book that she even didn't panic when Melody and her cronies marched over to her table.

Melody sat down and so did her friends.

"Ooh. A mystery novel. How EXCITING."

Fionna ignored Melody's sarcasm and continued to read her book. Without warning, Melody grabbed the book from her hands then threw it across the cafeteria.

Fionna was furious. "What was that for?"

Melody smiled. "It was for being a looser."

She and her friends went into hysterics, while Fionna scanned the cafeteria for her book.

Fionna buried her face in her palms and moaned.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Marshall?"

She looked at the smirking boy who was wearing his usual outfit, except in purple.

"Sup?"

He sat casually beside her.

"Who are your friends?", he asked, indicating to the shocked Melody and her crew.

Before she could respond, Melody flew from her seat then stuck herself beside Marshall Lee while the poor Fionna struggled to stay on the edge of the seat.

"Hi Marshall. What are you doing here? I thought you were joining US for lunch."

Marshall grabbed Fionna then pulled her in beside him, with his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I thought I'd just have lunch with Fionna here since we've recently become friends."

Melody's face showed pure disgust.

"I don't understand why you'd want to hang out with... HER."

Marshall grinned. "I think she's cool. And cute."

He flicked an ear on her bunny headband.

"You know what, come back when your ready to hang with REAL people."

With that, she walked towards her table.

Marshall turned to Fionna. "Now do you see what I'm talking about?"

Fionna laughed.

Marshall was shocked, and so was Fionna.

Fionna's laugh had rung through the cafeteria causing all eyes to be on her.

Marshall saw Fionna's uneasiness.

"Let's get out of here..."

"Good idea.", Fionna said as they worked their way out of the table and walked from the cafeteria into the hall.

They walked outside into the school yard then plopped down underneath a shady tree.

"So, if we're going to be friends, you might as well tell me about yourself."

Fionna smiled. "Well, I'm Fionna Mertins, I'm 16 years old. I live on Oak Drive..."

Marshall grinned. "You know that's not what I meant."

He playfully punched her on the arm then she punched back with a lot more force causing him to wince.

"Wow. You pack a heavy punch, Blondie. Would hate to piss you off."

"Then don't." She laughed.

"Mmmm. Someone's warming up to me."

Fionna smiled. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to the boy.

"So do you like rock music?"

Fionna sat up excitedly. "Are you kidding? I live for rock music!"

Marshall face lit up. "Dude, that's awesome. I'm in a band you know."

"Yeah, I've heard. Must be nice."

"It's awesome! In fact, were having a big concert tonight at West Park. Wanna go?"

Fionna contemplated this for a while. She hadn't been anywhere except school and home for a really long time.

"Ok."

Marshall stood up then helped her up.

"Great. Ill pick you up tonight at 8."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I kinda lost the original chapter, but no worries, this one's exactly the same. Please review. Or I'll bug you till you do. -_- Just saying...**

Concert

Fionna was in her room getting ready for the concert. She couldn't understand how she had gone from hating Marshall Lee, to agreeing to go to a concert with him. Nevertheless, she had dragged on a pair of black skinny jeans, a rock T-Shirt and a pair of convers.

She raced downstairs to her sister who was on the couch reading a Nora Roberts. She looked up from her book then grinned at Fionna.

"Oh, baby! I can't believe your actually going out! After all these years of seclusion, your finally going out into the world!"

Cake pulled her into a tight hug. Fionna gasped for air.

"Yeah"

Cake finally let Fionna go then went into the kitchen for a few seconds then returned.

She handed Fionna a crisp 20 dollar bill. Fionna frowned.

"Cake, you know I can't take this. We don't have enough money as it is. What will we have left if I take this from you..."

"Nonsense." Cake tucked the money into Fionna's pocket." I'll find a way."

Fionna smiled at her sister. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!"

Fionna walked over to the door followed by Cake, who was in an apron and some blue washed out jeans.

Fionna paused, with her hand on the doorknob. Cake ushered for her to open the door. Fionna slowly opened the old, creaking door, and prepared for her sister's reaction.

Marshall Lee soon became visible. The tall boy had his bangs combed over his eyes and a rock T-Shirt that read "Marshall Lee and the Scream Things"

Cake was not pleased.

"Who are you?" Her voice was icy and impolite.

"I'm Marshall Lee, Fionna's friend."

Well, not really my FRIEND, she thought. She had just agreed to be his friend to get him to stop annoying her.

Cake turned to Fionna, who quickly looked away.

"Fionna, you didn't mention that your friend was a BOY."

Fionna laughed nervously. "Well, I forgot to mention that."

She stared at the moon that lit up the neighborhood below.

Marshall Lee was obviously amused by this little scene, so Fionna cut it short.

"Look Cake, Marshall is gonna be late for his concert so..."

"His concert?"

If Marshall thought that Cake was impressed, his hopes got shattered. She was actually concerned about Fionna being in a large crowd by herself.

She claimed that "anything could happen"

Yeah, like someone is gonna teir 15 me up in the middle of a concert, she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"It's fine. Just... have her back here by eleven, or I swear to Glob I'll have your buns hanging above my TV, you here me?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Marshall took my hand then helped Fionna towards the car like a gentleman. As soon as she stepped into the light, she felt a bit faint.

"Oh my glob."

Marshall smirked. "Like it?"

It had to be the cutest Porsche ever. You could tell just by looking at it that it was really expensive. No one's parents could have afforded it unless they were millionaires.

Well, now I know where Marshall's from, she thought.

They climbed into his car then drove in silence. As soon as they had reached West Park, Marshall locked the doors then dragged Fionna to the huge backstage.

"Whoa"

Marshall smirked. "Since your sister doesn't want you alone in a crowd."

Fionna blushed, remembering the episode on her porch.

"Thanks"

She watched as Marshall walked over to his band members. She had recognised the Mohawk guy from school.

Soon they were walking on stage.

Marshall winked at Fionna causing her to smile.

She stood up behind the curtains then looked out at the crowd. 10s of thousands of people came to see Marshall Lee and the Scream Things.

Soon the heavy rock music sounded through the night, with the screaming crowd drowning out most of its sound.

Soon Marshall Lee began to sing, causing all the girls in the crowd to scream.

_I hate this Gravity_

_It keeps pushing me down_

_Baby, your in the sky_

_But now I'm on the ground_

_Your stuck inside my head_

_Baby you've got no clue_

_But I'll do anything_

_Defy the laws of Gravity for youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

The crowd screamed as Marshall hit his high note. Fionna had found herself screaming too.

_Bruises on my head_

_Laying on my bed_

_I hit the ground too hard_

_And it just hurts my heart_

_This Gravity_

_Keeps pushing mee_

_But I won't stop trying_

_Till I get to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

The crowd went wild as Marshall went back into the chorus.

_I hate this Gravity_

_It keeps pushing me down_

_Baby, your in the sky_

_But I'm on the ground_

Now the whole band was singing as the crowd roared.

_I hate this Gravity_

_It keeps pushing me down_

_Baby your in the sky_

_But I'm on the ground_

Marshall carried out the last note for a commendable amount of time while the people sang.

They ended on a sharp note and the sound of the electric guitar rang through the night.

Fionna was laughing uncontrollably when Marshall stuck his tongue out at her from on stage.

The night continued with many great songs, and Marshall never seemed to get tired. Marshall was really into his music. It was like he was in another dimension.

This went on from 7 to 11 when the concert had ended.

It took an hour for Marshall to clean up and by the time it was done, it was past midnight.

Soon, they were speeding towards the car.

Fionna and Marshall jumped in then slammed the doors.

Marshall sped down the road.

"Oh, fudge! Your sister's going to kill me!"

Fionna couldn't help but laugh at Marshall's uneasiness.

"She won't do that. At least, I won't let her."

Marshall smirked. "Oooh. Someone cares about me!"

Fionna blushed. ""No! I just don't want to see my sister claw your face off, is all."

"Sure." He said, sarcastically.

He pointed to her cheek. "Then why are you blushing?"

Fionna blushed even deeper causing Marshall laugh.

"Ugh! Just... drive, you idiot!"

Marshall suddenly sped up, but soon he was going a bit over the speed limit.

Fionna was a bit nervous. "Marshall? Slow down."

But he just continued to accelerate his speed.

"Marshall. Marshall Lee!"

A bright light came really fast towards them then suddenly there was a huge crash.

Fionna blacked out.

Marshall was covered in broken glass, unconscious beside her.

**Marshall was driving fast to scare Fionna, cuz he likes to prank people, but that didn't turn out so well. Cliffhanger! Please review and tell me your thoughts. The box is right there. So don't leave this page without reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys. The original chapter 9 sucked. So hopefully this one will be better. For those who did read it, I apologize for the atrocity that was Chapter 9. Let's pretend it NEVER EXISTED, Ok?**

**On with the story!**

Concern

Cake Mertins was covered in popcorn and tissues. She was watching her favourite soap opera, Love Hurts.

She blew furiously into her tissue then yelled at the man on the television screen, who broke her favourite character's heart. Fionna had always told her sister that the show was corny and it was a mystery how she could watch it, season after season. Cake thought about this, then her mind flickered back to the thoughts that had been concerning her before.

Fionna's whereabouts.

"Ugh. I swear, this is the last time that girl is going out with that boy. She can't even respect her curfew!"

Cake stormed over to the telephone. As she was about to pick it up, the phone rang.

"Hello? Who is this?"

_"Um, Hi. Is this Cake Mertins? I'm calling from the CC Hospital, downtown West Park about your relative, Fionna Mertins."_

As soon as Fionna's name was mentioned, Cake froze up.

_"Could you please come to the hospital, now. It's very urgent. Would you like the directions?"_

_"Maam? _

* * *

Fionna woke up, disoriented and in excruciating pain. She was bounded in all sorts of casts and was sure she had broken every bone in her body.

Inhaling hurt her lungs and there was a terrible pain in her stomach.

She tried to call out to a nurse or doctor on the outside of the dark hospital room, but found that she was too weak to even whisper.

After a few minutes of laboured breathing and discomfort, Fionna became frustrated and was relieved when a nurse walked into the room.

She was tall, with caramel-coloured hair. She had brown eyes and an incredible huge smile.

"Hello Fionna. How are you feeling?"

Fionna's face said it all and the nurse took pity on the teenage girl.

She left the room then brought back some chicken noodle soup and pain pills.

After being fed, Fionna felt ten times better then fell asleep.

* * *

"Babycakes?"

"Huuuhuhhwuuh!"

Fionna opened her eyes slowly. Her sister's hair fell around her face and her big brown eyes looked nervous.

"Cake?"

Cake grinned then began to cry.

"Yes! It's me baby! Are you Ok?"

Fionna smirked. "Obviously not, Cake."

"Oh, I'm so glad your still alive!"

"Yeah, but Marshall wasn't as lucky as me." Fionna looked sorrowful.

"Wait, is he DEAD?!"

Fionna looked startled. "No! Of course not! He just suffered a lot of internal and external injuries."

Cake frowned. "I wish that son of bleeblob was dead, almost killing you with his reckless driving!"

Fionna remained calm. "Cake, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do! What was he thinking? What was I thinking? Letting you go out on your own with a BOY, no, a STUPID BOY!"

Fionna's eyes were filled with tears. "Cake..."

"No! No! It's DONE. If he makes it out of there alive, which I DOUBT he will, your never going out with him again. Heck, you ain't even gonna GO out. Not unless I'M there with you."

"Cake, your overreacting! Glob! You always do this, and I'm sick of it!"

Cake's eyes flashed with anger.

"Well you know what, I'M SICK OF YOU!"

**I cried writing this. Please review! I will personally congratulate the 50th reviewer. We are almost there! Continue the support! Please Review!**

**The box is right there! **

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. That**** last chapter changes EVERYTHING. Don't worry. Same old story though.**

Despair

"Oh! Baby, I didn't mean it!"

Fionna stared at her sister with wide, unfriendly eyes.

"I'm just stressed out, is all!"

Fionna was close to tears. "By me, right?"

"No! No, baby, you could never stress me out. I love you!"

"Cake, I think you should leave..."

"But I didn't..."

"...mean it? Well guess what? I don't mean this either. I'm moving out."

"Fionna, you're overreacting!"

Tears ran down Fionna's flushed face. "You of all people should know how that feels!"

Cake knelt down beside her bed.

"Please don't hate me." She pleaded, with tears in her eyes.

Fionna turned her head, away from the one person she had thought actually cared about her.

"I don't hate you, Cake. You say you didn't mean it. Maybe not in that way. But I can take a hint. I know I'm a challenge, with my depression and suicide issues, and you don't deserve to be tied down. I'm leaving you. It's obvious you're tired of caring about me. You want to live YOUR life. Your life of poverty. Your life of abusive boyfriends. YOUR life, Cake. Cuz it sure as hell isn't OUR life anymore!"

It was Cake's turn to cry. She wailed and wailed and wailed. Finally, both the nurse and Fionna got tired of it.

"Ma'am, visiting hours are over. I'm sorry, but it's time for you to leave."

Cake dried her tears then walked out of the room. All her sadness was replaced by anger and she never looked back at the girl who's heart was shattered, like the rest of her body.

* * *

After Cake was gone, Fionna cried into the nurse's sleeve. She had introduced herself and Nurse Pound, but the other nurses called her Pound Cake because of her love for the dessert.

Fionna stopped crying, then sniffed. "Were visiting hours really over?"

Nurse Pound Cake looked guilty. "Well, no. I just couldn't stand it."

"Yeah. Me neither."

Desperately looking to change the subject, Fionna inquired about Marshall's state.

"Well, he's coming around. He still suffered some internal bleeding and almost punctured his lung, but he's fine. May I ask how this happened?"

Fionna relayed everything from that night, including how she had called him an idiot.

"He drove really fast to scare me, but his sick joke just put both our lives in danger."

Nurse Pound Cake frowned. "That was very stupid."

Fionna groaned. "Great. You BOTH think he's stupid."

"Oh, no! I'm sure he's a very capable young man, but even smart people make stupid decisions."

Fionna felt angry. She knew a very smart person who had made a stupid decision.

* * *

Recovery was slow, especially with Fionna's new found depression. Her sister never called to see how she was doing. When Nurse Pound Cake, who had become like a mother to Fionna, volunteered to go to Cake, the house was empty and all it's contents were gone. Any attempt to contact Fionna's lost sister was to no avail.

Fionna cried, and thought about her sister's words for past 2 months. She knew she had overreacted, but she was angry. She thought that maybe she could make her sister feel as horrible as she did then, but now her whole world was crashing down.

And there was no one to help her hold it all up.

It was a bright Sunday morning, when Fionna awoke, feeling pain free and full of bliss. All her casts were removed, and she was given the all clear to be discharged that day.

She packed her overnight bag then hugged Nurse Pound Cake. They made their way to the hospital's main counter to finalize her release.

At the door, Nurse Pound Cake took Fionna's hands.

"Where will you go?"

Fionna sighed. "Wherever life takes me."

Nurse Pound Cake had tears in her eyes. "That's not good enough. Why don't you stay with me? It's really close to your school. And I'd take good care of you. I have a son just a little bit older than you. He could be like a big brother! It would be great."

"I couldn't intrude on your family..."

"Nonsense! You're like the daughter I've never had."

Fionna thought about this for a while. She'd only known this woman for 2 months.

But it feels like years, she thought.

"Ok."

Nurse Pound Cake squealed with delight. "Hold on. My shift ends in an hour. Wait here."

Fionna nodded, then sat down in a chair in the corridor. Her mind flickered back to 2 months ago, when She and Marshall had gone to his concert.

Just as she had finished the thought, four noisy teenagers hustled in through the door.

Fionna looked at the group. They seemed a bit familiar.

Suddenly, one of them turned around to look at her.

She gave the red-headed Mohawk guy a confused look and he returned the gesture.

Then she recognized them.

It was Marshall's band.

MARSHALL!

She dropped her bag then raced down the corridor after them.

**Phew! I am exhausted. So many new developments in one chapter. Anyways, there was a 2 month time skip in which Fionna got better and she and Nurse Pound had gotten closer. Please review and tell me what you think about the latest developments.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for the reviews. This will be a good chapter! I can feel it!**

Marshall Lee

By the time Fionna reached Marshall's room, the band was already consoling their lead singer.

"It's Ok, Marshall. There'll be many opportunities!" I heard Mohawk guy say.

" Not like this one! I cannot believe we were gonna play in Madison Square Garden! And because of me, I hurt the band BIG TIME!"

"And me too." Fionna said as she walked into the room.

All the boys turned around then whistled at her.

"Damn!"

She rolled her eyes.

Marshall sat up, evoking pain all over. He had a broken neck and a little trouble breathing, but apart from that he was fine.

"Oh, Fionna! I am SO SORRY! I swear I'd never want to put your life in danger and..."

"Save it. I'm all better now. But you, are still recovering. REALLY slowly."

Marshall was embarrassed then quickly shook it off.

"So bunny, did you run all the way down here to see me?"

Fionna blushed slightly, then regained her serious demeanor.

"So what? You're my friend. I had to see if you were okay. Give me some credit!"

"Wait a minute. Friend?" One of Marshall's band members, one with white hair advanced towards Fionna.

"The name's Ashton. But ma friends call me Ash. And what might your name be?"

Fionna knew this guy was flirting with her, and she hated it. Nevertheless, she thought it polite to tell him her name.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Beautiful? Damn right, you are!"

Everyone in the room was cracking up at Ash's cheesy line. He slung his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, as she slapped him .

Despite the stabbing pain on his cheek, he aimed for her lips. Having succeeded, he gave a satisfied smirk.

She screamed as she threw punches at him. She landed one in his stomach and eyes then kicked him in the boingloings.

All before the Mohawk guy restrained her and a panicked Marshall begged her to stop.

"What the fudge, dude!"

Marshall was just as angry as Fionna, who was still swinging at Ash.

Just then, Nurse Pound Cake poked her head into the room.

"What in the world? Fionna, I told you to wait..."

Then she noticed Fionna's flailing and Ash's black eye.

Mohawk guy turned to the nurse, then explained what had happened.

"Young man!" She exclaimed, glaring at Ash.

"That was very inappropriate. You ought to be ashamed!"

"I am. She made sure of that!" He rolled his eyes then limped out the door.

"Come on, Fionna. Come on son!"

Fionna stopped in her tracks.

"Son?"

She turned around to see Mohawk guy smiling at her.

"I'm Ignitus. But my friends call me Flame Prince."

"Oh", was all Fionna could say.

"Well, come on children. It's time to get Fionna to her new home."

Fionna silently followed Nurse Pound Cake to her blue mini-van.

Fionna remained silent for the entire trip to her new home.

Flame Prince, as a brother?

Who knew.

**Lol. Shocking, right. Review and tell me what you think! Btw, this is just a short filler chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lol. Hey guys. I sorta got a mean review from someone saying my story is cliche. They also said I sucked d*****

**Pretty hurtful if you ask me. But he/she doesn't matter. What I want to know is what you guys think. **

**On with the story!**

Anew

"Woah."

Fionna was at a loss for words. She had climbed out of the blue mini van and stepped on the green grass surrounding the huge house.

"THIS is where you live?"

It was like a mansion. How did a low rent nurse like Nurse Pound Cake afford such a colossal place.

Then it hit her. Ignitus was in the most famous band in the state. Their popularity had even spread to 25 other states. Half of America.

The question should have been "How could he not have afforded this?"

"Welcome to your new home, sweety! Come on, let's get you inside."

Fionna took her bag then went into the house. Was it possible that the inside of a house could be bigger than the outside?

Because, that's exactly what Fionna was seeing.

The area that led into the living room was huge. The marble tiles were polished to perfection. There was a long, winding staircase to the left of the huge area.

A door to the right of the winding staircase led into the living room, which was tastefully furnished and decorated.

There was a big couch in the middle along with two other small sofas facing it. Their was a flat screen television on the wall in front of the couch.

The coffee table was made of glass and the Credenzas housed all their fine China and expensive wine glasses.

As they made their way up the staircase, Flame Prince smiled at Fionna who returned the gesture.

The staircase led into a hallway decorated with expensive paintings and wallpaper.

There were many doors. Nurse Pound Cake showed Fionna the bathrooms and the Storage Rooms.

Then finally, the bedrooms.

Ignitus' bedroom door was in the middle of the hallway, while Fionna's was at the very end.

Fionna opened the door.

Her bag dropped out of her hand as she beheld the awesome sight that was her new bedroom. It was as huge as the entire first floor of her old home. Even bigger. It overlooked the garden and the other houses on Waterford Drive.

Her bed was a Queen sized one. The bed linen was white with little pink flowers and Fionna just admired it all. Her closet space was a lot. She didn't know what she would do with it since she didn't have much clothes.

All that changed when Nurse Pound told her she would bring them shopping tomorrow.

Nurse Pound and Flame Prince left Fionna to get settled into her room.

"Oh Glob. This is all a dream!" She exclaimed to herself.

How is it that Nurse Pound had invited such a pathetic teenage girl into her own wonderful home, with her own wonderful son?, she asked herself.

After unpacking, Fionna looked around the room, then spotted a bathroom door.

She opened it then went inside. It was small yet cute with its light shades of green. After taking a shower, she got dressed then went downstairs to Nurse Pound.

"Hello kiddo!" Nurse Pound Cake greeted her with a smile. She patted the seat next to her on the couch.

Fionna sat obediently, then listened to Nurse Pound Cake.

"Ok Fionna. First of all, call me Careena. That's my real name. Careena Pound."

"Ok, Careena," Fionna said awkwardly. "I'll do that."

"Look, I know I just met you 2 months ago, but, you're a very very special child and I feel a special connection with you. I want you to know that I want to be there for you when no one else cares."

Fionna's mind went back to Cake, who had left Fionna alone and in pain in a hospital full of strangers.

Careena had been her only friend. She felt safe around her and in her home. Fionna felt attached to the woman. Like a lost child searching for a mother.

Much to Careena's surprise, Fionna pulled the woman into a hug.

"I love you too." Careena whispered in her ear.

* * *

"So, do you like it here?"

"Huh?"

She had made herself at home by browsing the wide selection of books in their huge study. She had found an interesting novel and was buried in it, until Flame Prince's voice broke her concentration.

Fionna smiled brightly.

"I love it here!"

"I'm glad you do. I'm glad you're here too. Finally, someone I can talk to. I haven't had company since the day my sister left."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah. Ambrosia. Didn't my mom tell you? She went off to college."

Fionna frowned. "No, she forgot to mention that."

"Yeah. She's's a great gal. But... enough about her, tell me more about you.

Flame Prince seated himself in the recliner across from Fionna.

"Well, um, what is there to know? I'm a sixteen year old girl who was abandoned in a hospital!"

Flame Prince squirmed with discomfort.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. It's my dumb sister Cake."

"Oh, don't say that. You're just a little upset. That's all. Hey, maybe you'll see her again."

Fionna rolled her eyes.

She wasn't sure she wanted to see her sister again.

**Lol. What do ya think guys. Do you like Fionna's new house. Do you like her new family. Sorry if this chapter was boring, but things will pick up soon. Please review.**

**Go ahead and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys. It's meeeeeeee. I have an update for you guys. Please review, follow and favorite and if you're feeling adventurous, pm me any question regarding this story or any of my works.**

Start Over.

"Flame Prince, you have to understand. She left me. Alone. After she promised to protect me. Worst of all, no one can find her. She just up and left. Didn't even say goodbye."

"Fi, I know you're upset, but..."

"But nothing, FP. Can we please stop talking about this, so I can get back to my book?"

Flame Prince smiled. "I have a better idea. How about we play some video games instead. Books are for nerds."

Fionna grinned, all the anger and frustration gone from her body.

"Now you're talking!"

She got up from the red recliner, then followed FP upstairs to his room.

* * *

"No. Way."

Fionna gapred at FP's massive collection of video games and movies featuring the hottest new releases.

"I knew you'd like it!" Flame Prince grinned.

"Dude I love it!" Fionna didn't even know where to start!

FP's room was small and cozy.

He had thick curtains, so even in the day, his room was dimly lit.

He slept on a king sized bed in the corner of the room, near to the window.

A few feet away from his bed was a large television and two beanbag chairs.

Fionna sank into one of them then took the video game controller Flame Prince handed to her.

"What's this?" She asked Flame Prince.

"It's called Violent Kill."

Fionna smirked. "The name says it all. I totally want to play this!"

* * *

"TAKE THAT!"

"I can't believe you just killed my soldier!"

"Believe it, sistaaaaaaa!"

Flame Prince and Fionna were practically falling off the edge of their seats. Fionna was ahead in the game, and succeeded at eliminating most of Flame Prince's army.

"I'm so gonna get you for that."

Before Fionna could react, Flame Prince used his special grenade and wiped out half of Fionna's army.

Flame Prince let out an even laugh causing Fionna to boil with anger.

"Now I we're even Fi!"

Fionna smirked. "Not for long, fudger."

Fionna fought literally fought fire with fire by using her flame thrower to injure FP and his army.

Flame Prince was angry now. "No fair. Now my health is at 40% thanks to you!"

"Hey, you should have known this was coming when you challenged the master to play video games."

Flame Prince smiled. "Yeah. How are you so good anyways?"

Fionna smiled sadly. "Just a natural talent I guess."

"Or loads of practice," Flame Prince said as he removed the video game then turned off the TV.

"Nah. Where I come from, we never had video games. We were just lucky to have played once or twice."

"Oh." Flame Prince didn't question any further, not wanting to touch the sensitive past of his new friend.

"Well, what do you want to do now. It's just seven..."

"But your mom's taking us out tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I won't be able to make it."

"Why?"

Flame Prince sat down in his chair. "We have band practice tomorrow."

"Oh, that reminds me. Could I have Marshall's number? My cell phone died in the crash."

Flame Prince laughed then wrote the number on a piece of paper then handed it to Fionna.

"Thanks."

"No prob. You wanna go grab some food from the kitchen?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Two Turkey Sandwiches later, Fionna was getting ready for bed. Fionna sat on her bed then thought to herself.

She experienced peace that she never had before since being at Careena's.

"Too bad it will all end on Tuesday." She sighed.

She looked down on her bed, then spotted the paper that Flame Prince had wrote Marshall's number on.

She went into the living room, then dialed the number on the telephone.

At first there was no answer, then someone picked up.

The voice on the other side was one of a nurse, which told her that Marshall could not accept any phone calls and that they were holding on to his phone until he is released.

Fionna sighed.

She would go visit Marshall tomorrow. After her shopping day with Careena.

Shopping day.

She had never had one of those before. She was from a poor background. It hadn't been as horrible while her parents were still alive. She remembered life being full of joy and happiness. Ever since their deaths, she had become a shell of her former self. Suicide was the only thing she thought about, up until now, when she actually cared about stuff.

She no longer cared for Cake.

She cared for Ignitus and Careena. They were her family.

She cared for Gilroy, her best friend.

And maybe Marshall too.

Just maybe...

* * *

"Wake up, sweetie!"

Fionna groaned as Careena pulled away the curtains, letting in the blinding light.

Fionna yanked the covers over her head and snuggled deeper into the pillow.

Careena sat on the edge of her bed.

"Aw, come on Fionna. It's almost ten!"

"Ten?!" Fionna threw off her covers then raced to the bathroom.

Visiting hours ended at 6 and she needed to get there before that. She didn't know how long the shopping would take.

Fionna put on her floral dress then left with Careena. On the way to the mall, Careena was excited.

"Oh, this is gonna be SO much fun. I haven't done this since Ambrosia..."

She stopped as if remembering something.

"Never mind." She smiled as she turned on the radio.

Fionna squealed as her favorite song blared through the radio. Much to her surprise, it was Careena's favorite too.

They sang loudly and laughed together.

Soon, Fionna forgot about the strange behaviour Careena and Flame Prince displayed whenever Ambrosia was mentioned, and got carried away by the feeling of finally having a mother.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, hey, hey guys. I love you all! Keep those reviews coming and I'll love you even more.**

**Special congratulations to Jennyxxofashion for being my 70th reviewer. Who will be my lucky 80th?**

**Also, and this is very important, if you like my story Always There, then you will like a story me and my friend, PwettyLiLindian, are working on. It's called My Rock Angel. It has 4 chapters so far, only because we're not getting the reviews we need. No motivation, no story.**

* * *

"Here we are," Careena said, as she pulled the blue van into the parking lot of West Park Shopping Mall.

Fionna grinned at Careena, who was practically bursting with excitement. Fionna was just as excited to spend a day with the woman who had been so kind to her.

Together, Fionna and Careena walked through the main doors and into the large mall. Careena took Fionna across the court and over to an escalator.

"Stairs. That move?" Fionna stared with wide eyes at the escalator.

"Yeah. You've never seen an escalator before?"

Fionna shook her head. Cake had only brought her to small stores, and even that was very occasional.

"I can't believe you haven't seen an escalator before! Oh well. Looks like I'm gonna have to take you out more often."

Careena grinned as they went silently up the escalator, onto the second floor.

They walked briskly into the nearest store with a sign that said, "Dream Clothing"

Fionna was left in awe. Never in her 16 years of living had she seen so many clothes in one room.

Careena beckoned for Fionna to join her over at the racks at the side of the store.

Fionna stared at a Rock T-Shirt with long sleeves and a dark black color. Careena noticed Fionna's shyness at taking up the clothes.

Careena smiled. "I have $9000 dollars for our shopping alone."

Fionna gasped silently.

In just 5 minutes, Fionna was practically being crushed by the weight of all the clothes she had picked up.

Dresses, skirts, blouses and shirts.

She was surprised to find that all the clothes she had picked up were designer and that they would cost a ton of money.

However, it barely but a dent in Careena's credit card.

They moved on to the shoes store next.

Fionna bought mostly sneakers and Converses, which Careena disapproved of. She forced Fionna to get at least 5 pairs of high-heeled shoes and boots.

"And you better think twice about not wearing them," she said, as she and Fionna exited the store.

Fionna and Careena had many shopping bags in their hands which they brought to the car before continuing their shopping.

"Where to next?" Fionna asked Careena as they went up the escalator once again.

"I think you need to be a little more feminine sooooo. I'm taking you to the makeup store."

"Makeup!"

Careena smiled at Fionna's frightened expression. "Come on, just give it a try. Every girl needs a little touch up every now and then."

Fionna gave in. "Fine."

Careena bought out half of the store, and Fionna felt guilty because she knew that stuff would NEVER touch her face. She would have to be DEAD first.

After a long day of shopping, Fionna was tired and hungry. On the way home, Careena and Fionna picked up some food at KFC then drove to the hospital.

For the entire ride there, Fionna couldn't help but wonder how Careena had so much money.

Apart from Flame Prince's career, there had to be another great source of income. Then she decided to throw caution to the wind and ask a question that had been weighing on her mind for a long time.

"Careena, what happened to your husband?"

Careena grew tense for a while and Fionna thought she had struck a nerve.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. Never mind." Fionna mumbled.

"No. It's Ok. Um, well, after Ignitus was born, John and I sort of had a falling out. He was a multimillionaire and I felt very lucky to be his wife, but a few years after our marriage, he changed. He became very violent and he secluded himself from Ignitus. Then we noticed strange behaviors from Ambrosia, who never quite felt COMFORTABLE around him. We got into this huge fight then he sorta hit me with a vase. A piece got lodged in my neck. I had to go to the hospital. We got a divorce and the agreement was that we split his income."

Well that explains the money part, Fionna thought.

"Ignitus was so devastated by everything that happened. He says he hates his father and never wants to see him again."

Fionna saw Careena wipe a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry."

Careena smiled. "You don't need to apologize. That's in the past now. By the way, I have a surprise for you."

They pulled into the hospital's parking lot.

Fionna was still in shock when a teenage boy climbed into the back of the mini-van.

"Thanks for picking me up Nurse Pound."

He planted a kiss on Fionna's cheek. Under any other circumstances, Fionna would have freaked out and punched Marshall Lee in the stomach, but she was too surprised.

"Marshall? I thought you were still in the hospital."

"No. They released me today. I called Nurse Pound and asked her to pick me up. I just couldn't stand to be away from my little bunny any longer."

He leaned forward then kissed her cheek again.

Fionna clenched her fists. "Marshall Lee Abadeer, I swear to Glob if you do that again, I'll send you straight back to the hospital!"

Careena laughed nervously. "Ok, Fionna. Calm down. No fighting in the car."

Fionna smirked. "So are you saying I can fight him when we get OUT of the car."

Careena frowned. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I don't get why you two can't get along!"

"Maybe it's because he's a jerk and a player and has an ego the size of Mount Everest!"

Marshall smirked. "You forgot adorable!"

Fionna growled. "I forgot mother-"

"That's enough you two."

Careena pulled into the garage then parked the car.

Fionna stepped out of the car, followed by Marshall Lee.

Fionna went into the house without giving Marshall a second glance. Careena came in with the many shopping bags then cleared her throat loudly.

"Sorry."

Fionna was so eager to escape Marshall that she had forgotten the bags. She took the bags then went into her room.

She began the difficult task of unpacking the clothes. Careena was downstairs preparing snacks while Marshall Lee was in Flame Prince's room.

After she had organized her things she decided to check in on FP and Marshall.

They were busy playing video games.

"Hey FP. How was band practice?"

"It was good. But it wasn't the best without Marshall."

Marshall Lee smirked. "What can I say? I am the life of the party after all."

Fionna rolled her eyes.

Flame Prince noticed Fionna's frustration. "What have you two got against each other anyways? Is it the crash?"

Fionna frowned. "No. It's not that. He's just really jerky."

Marshall rolled his eyes. "And SHE's just crabby and doesn't know how to loosen up."

"What?! I can loosen up!"

Marshall Lee smirked. "Oh yeah?"

He walked towards her.

"Yeah! I know how to have fun. I just don't piss people off doing it."

Fionna screamed as Marshall grabbed a pillow from FP's bed then hit her in the face with it.

Fionna felt herself smile. "You're gonna pay for that, pretty boy!"

She grabbed the second pillow then returned the blow. Soon the two were engaged in a epic pillow fight.

Flame Prince watched smiling, then he shook his head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey. Hey. Hey. Sorry I took so long to update. Busy busy busy as usual and excited for my school trip to the water park! Anyway, congratulations to Aria for being the 80th reviewer. And I'm looking forward to that 100th review. We'll get there though. I also have two stories on Wattpad. Look up cupcaketwinkle101 and check em out. I also have an alternate account. Purple Rocker Chick. Anyway, enough of my chit chat.**

Rocky Road

Marshall Lee lay sprawled on FP's carpet, exhausted.

"Wow. Even with a pillow, you've still managed to beat me up!"

Fionna giggled then rested her foot on his chest. "What can I say? I'm starting to doubt you're even a boy."

Marshall smirked. "You want proof?"

He reached for his belt buckle.

"Oh Glob, no!" Fionna yelled.

Flame Prince had left the room a few minutes ago, and returned to see Fionna shielding her eyes and Marshall smirking at her.

"You two lovebirds." Flame Prince said dryly.

The blonde and the brunette stuttered out denials, then glared at each other.

"Whatever. Hey, Fi. My mom is calling us down for sandwiches. You too Marshall."

"Alright!" Marshall yelled springing up from off the ground.

Fionna rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her lips. Sometimes she really hated Marshall Lee, but at other times, he made her laugh.

The three teenagers descended the stairs and went through the living room into the huge kitchen.

Fionna sat down on a stool in front of the granite countertop, and like a dog, Marshall Lee followed.

Flame Prince picked at his sandwich, while Fionna ate heartily. But Marshall, maybe a bit too hearty.

"Slow down, Marshall!" Careena giggled, watching Marshall choke down his food.

Fionna facepalmed as Marshall wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Careena just shook her head and laughed.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I haven't had anything good to eat in a REALLY long time."

"I know." Fionna nodded, remembering her boring diet of soup and jello.

Flame Prince got up from his seat and jogged up the stairs with a frustrated look on his face.

"Fionna, what's going on with Ignitus? He's been acting strange lately."

"I don't know. He's not talking to me as much as he used to."

"I know. And he's been eyeing me funny." Marshall spoke up, his mouth full and crumbs flying from his mouth.

"That's it. We need to work on your table manners, young man." Careena smiled.

"Well, technically it's not a table-"

"Oh, shut up!" Fionna slugged him on the arm and Marshall winced.

"I think Marshall needs to go BACK to the hospital." Fionna smirked.

"Why go to the hospital when we can play doctor right here." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

A blush crawled to Fionna's cheeks before she huffed then stormed up the stairs.

"What? I was kidding, babe!" Marshall Lee yelled from below.

Fionna ignored Marshall and went to Flame Prince's door and knocked on it loudly.

Flame Prince opened the door, an angry expression on his face. "What do you want now?"

Fionna felt her heart snap. Where was the charming FP she had loved?

"What the fudge is wrong with you? You hate me now, right? If you want, I can just leave!"

Flame Prince cringed when Fionna said the word "leave"

"No. I don't want you to leave. I love you Fionna."

"Maybe a little too much." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Fionna said.

"Nothing!" Flame Prince shouted.

But Fionna had heard him.

"Flame Prince, do you like me?"

"N-n-no. Um,"

Fionna didn't know how to feel about the situation. She knew he was lying.

"Flame Prince?"

He sighed." Ugh! Fine, Fionna. I like you a lot. I can't help it. We're supposed to only have a sister-brother relationship but I can't help it, Ok! It's just too much for me."

Fionna was feeling many emotions, all at once. "Flame Prince, your my bro..."

"Not legally..."

Despite the situation, Fionna giggled. "No. Your not really my brother. But you're like that. Plus, you wouldn't want to get tired up with a gal like me. I have more issues than you know."

"No! You're great!"

"I'll testify to that." A voice said dryly.

Fionna turned around to see Marshall leaning against the wall, his usual smirk absent from his face.

"How much of that did you hear?" Flame Prince said nervously.

"Enough to know that you have a crush on my little bunny. You're supposed to be a brother to her."

Flame Prince was red and shaking. "I know that! But ever since that night we played video games together, I can't help but feel the way I do. She's not my sister. Ambrosia is. She's LIKE my sister."

Fionna hadn't heard a word FP said. Instead she was meditating on Marshall's words

She turned to him, an angry look on her face. "Did you just say MY little bunny. So what. You own me now? What is wrong with you Marshall Lee Abadeer! Can you NOT go a second without ticking me off? "

Marshall's frown deepened. He didn't even bother to answer. He and Flame Prince were too busy trying to kill each other with their eyes.

"Listen guys. I'm not interested in either one of you. Flame Prince, you ARE my brother. Don't try to fool yourself because you want to date me. You've been a better bro than you'll ever be a better boyfriend. That's who you are meant to be. I'll need your big brother support everyday for the rest of my life. Please don't ruin our relationship over stupid infatuation."

"I bet it's because he hasn't been with a girl for 3 years..." Marshall smirked.

"Oh, shut up Marshall. I've had enough of your flirting. You said we could be friends."

"That doesn't mean we can't be more than that! Glob, Fionna. You just don't get it."

Marshall turned away and went down the stairs leaving Flame Prince and Fionna in awe.

Flame Prince turned to Fionna. "You know what? You're right. Your the most beautiful girl I've ever met, but, I think I'd rather be your bro."

"Yeah man." Fionna laughed as they first bumped each other.

"Hey. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Flame Prince smirked. "Because I just got a text from Melody."

Then Fionna remembered.

Melody. The bullying.

Oh fudge. She would have to go to school tomorrow again. To face it all again.

Alone.

**Hey. Hey. Hey. Once again. Thanks for the support. I know some of you are wondering when the love will start. Soon. They just need time to smooth things out. (I'm talking 5 chapters or more.)**

**Please review. (Something that makes sense. No spam!)**

**Review. Follow. Favorite. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Lol. I love your reviews. Congrats to my 90th reviewer, Morgiemoomoo! Almost to number 100 and I just cannot believe it. You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. It's why I keep writing. Thank you. And I love you all!**

Cold Welcomes

Fionna's alarm clock screeched, causing her to fly out of her peaceful slumber. She was about to press the snooze button and go back to sleep when Careena opened her door and gave her a disapproving look.

"Oh no you don't, young lady! Get up out of that bed. Aren't you excited to go back to your school? Back to your friends?"

Fionna frowned. She had been thinking about Gumball and how much she missed his company. But at the same time, she was super mad at him.

He hadn't visited her or called her since the accident.

Fionna rolled her eyes. She wanted to tell Careena that she had no friends, but decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Ugh. Fine." Fionna sighed, as she dragged herself out of bed and over to her closet.

Careena followed her. "Fionna honey, I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me..."

"No, Careena everything is fine. Just peachy!" Fionna insisted, as she forced a smile.

"Really? Because Marshall seems pretty upset about something. Did you two get into a fight or something?"

"No." Fionna lied, not wanting to remember the disgusting episode that took place in the hall the evening before.

Flame Prince seemed to have forgotten.

Mostly because he was texting away with Melody all night last night, Fionna thought.

Careena looked at Fionna for any signs of dishonesty and saw plenty, but said nothing.

She walked through the door leaving Fionna to put together her clothes for school.

Fionna decided that she was starting over. All traces of her old life with Cake were gone, and she felt like a new person.

She took one look in her closet, and knew without a doubt, that she was going to blow everyone's mind.

She took long shower, got dressed, then tried to tame her long golden hair which had gotten frizzy and hard to manage.

After what felt like years, she finally got her hair combed and put on her bunny headband.

Fionna stared at her red lip gloss for a while before shuddering and dismissing the thought.

She grabbed her backpack then ran down the stairs and into the dining room for breakfast.

Marshall Lee had stayed over for the night, as his mother was out of town.

Fionna, Marshall Lee and Flame Prince ate their pancakes in silence. Marshall Lee avoided looking at Fionna and Flame Prince was still texting.

"Wow, FP," she broke the silence, "You and Melody have been texting a lot lately. What about?"

Fionna knew she was being rude, but she didn't care. She just wanted to know they weren't talking about Melody's favorite gossip topic.

Her.

"Um, nothing. Hey, Fionna, can I talk to you for, um, a sec. Please?"

Fionna sighed, dropping her fork. She followed Flame Prince into the kitchen then leaned against the counter.

"Sup?"

"Yeah. Melody kinda told me about your problem..."

Fionna felt her stomach heave." Problem? I don't have a problem. Except with her."

Flame Prince rested a hand on her shoulder. "Fionna, don't deny it. Why didn't you tell us you had chronic depression?"

Fionna shrugged his hand off. "Why the fudge does it matter? I'm better now. And why was she talking about me. It's not any of her business. It's not yours either!"

"Fionna, I'm your brother!"

"NOT LEGALLY. PFFT. Where was the whole I'm your brother thing last night, huh? When you said you had feelings for me."

"Fionna, I wasn't thinking straight then..."

"And you aren't thinking straight now!" Fionna stormed out of the kitchen.

She stepped onto the front porch.

She could hear the raised voices of Flame Prince and Marshall Lee.

"What did you say to her?!"

"None of your business, Marshall."

"It is my business. I don't like people hurting Fi."

"Me neither but she didn't even tell me about her..."

"Problem? Yeah, you should really pay attention. Everyone at school knows about it. Tried to kill herself many times..."

"Oh Glob. How did I not know?"

"Maybe because you were too busy mackin on her."

"Just drop it, ok?"

"I can't drop it! Just..."

Fionna didn't even hear the rest. She jogged to the car and waited there until Careena and Flame Prince came.

Marshall came soon after and sat down in the back without even looking at Fionna.

"Marshall?"

He turned his head away so Fionna couldn't see the tears streaming down his face.

**Omg guys. So tired and hungry. This is sort of a filler guys. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks very much. Also read Princess Pride.**

**I just put it up yesterday. It's an old story that I completely modified.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. What's up with youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu? Sorry I took so long to update. Ok. Now, hundredth reviewer deserves a prize. Haven't figured out what yet. I'm sorry, guests, but only members are applicable for this prize, however, if you are a guest, I'll still congratulate you and dedicate a chapter to you! Everybody wins!**

School.

Fionna shut the car door and followed Ignitus and Marshall into the building after giving Careena a kiss on the cheek.

Fionna suddenly felt a wave of nausea and before she could stop herself, vomited into the nearby trashcan.

"Woah!" Marshall and Flame Prince exclaimed in unison, walking back to comfort her.

"Fionna, just relax." Marshall Lee said.

"Easy for you to say. You haven't been bullied all your life. You wouldn't know what it's like. You're life is perfect. Nothing can go wrong!" Fionna was peeved.

Marshall Lee tried his best to hold back the tears that threatened to take over.

I'm a bad boy, I don't cry, he convinced himself.

Fionna was too busy retching to see the tears that threatened to run down Marshall's face. However, Flame Prince had noticed and was very curious as to what was happening to his friend.

As soon as Fionna had felt better, the three walked inside the building liked they owned it.

The once shy Fionna now strutted down the hall, while FP and Marshall walked with bounce in their step.

Mouths fell open as Fionna strutted down the hall, sporting a designer floral dress and a pair of red ankle boots.

Despite the cool look on her face, inside, Fionna was throwing up. She was nervous but she tried to appear cool and confident.

Fionna felt her stomach do a backflip when she passed Melody, who was obviously stunned.

Her jaw dropped as Fionna passed and Marshall smirked then closed it.

"Don't let the flies in!" He laughed and Melody scowled at him.

As soon as Fionna slipped into her seat in homeroom, she felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

But that feeling didn't last for long. Everyone was staring at her, whispering.

Even the teacher seemed surprised by Fionna's appearance.

Fionna felt her self esteem shoot up into the air.

Melody walked in with her mean girls, then passed Fionna's desk.

"No amount of designer clothes and makeup can cover up your ugly body." She whispered, so no one else but Fionna could hear her.

Fionna's self esteem fell and so did the tears.

Seeing this, the teacher, Mrs. Chocoberry, walked over to Fionna and guided the weeping girl out into the hallway.

"What did she say to you?"

"Who?" Fionna asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"Fionna, don't play dumb with me. I know she's been making your life a living hell and I'm sure she said something to you back there!"

Fionna sighed, wiping tears from her eyes. "It doesn't matter. I'm just too sensitive is all."

Mrs. Chocoberry gave Fionna a sad look. "Look Fionna, no one is too sensitive. When someone says something that's really hurtful, it's natural to become sad."

Fionna just shook her head. She knew she was tougher than most of the girls her age, but these last few years have really softened her. So much years of pain and disappointment had turned her heart into glass.

Glass that Melody continued to shatter.

The bell rang signalling that it was time for first period.

"Mrs. Choco,can I leave? I'm gonna be late for Math..."

"Sure Fionna. Remember, you can always talk to me. I'm here for you!"

Fionna mumbled an Ok, before grabbing her bag from the classroom then jogging to Math class.

It's amazing how many people have come to care about such an unlikable girl as me, she thought.

If only Melody could feel the same...

**Stupid filler chapters. But hey, we all have to write em. I feel like a terrible writer and haven't been in the mood to write this story.**

**Sighhhh.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think...**


End file.
